pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Attention to the hacker who hacked Missingno. Master's PTD account!!!
Welcome to the Missingno. Master Mega Mall! Here you will find several different stores which will cater to your PTD trading needs. Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Information desk Hi! Welcome to the Missingno. Master Mega Mall's information desk. I am Missingno. Master, and here you can see the rules and regulations of the mall here. 1: Don't just reply at the bottom of the page. Reply in the appropriate store's section. 2: When replying, sign your edits with four tildes (these things; ~). 3: Non-serious responses will be erased without a second thought. You just wanna chat, I got a wall for that, or the comments section of quite literally any page on this wiki. 4: Offering anything from the Hacked Version earns you a lifetime ban from the mall. This business is clean. Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Shiny-Palooza Welcome to Shiny-Palooza, your number one source for Shiny Pokemon! When you're offering on one of our fabulous Shinies, please be courteous enough to post at the bottom of this section and inform me of the offer you made. Once a trade is made, I will remove the Pokemon's listing from the page, and will also erase your post, just to keep things tidy. Our merchandise is as follows: *Shiny Butterfree, level 14 (14f4bf0ce0483d). As Shiny Butterfree are among the most common kinds of Shinies, this one is relatively cheap. I will accept all reasonable offers and even most non-reasonable offers for this one. *Shiny Ekans, level 38 (14f15e329da9ef). Again, Shiny Ekans are among the most common kinds of Shinies, but to you Blue Version players out there, this one may interest you. You can't find Ekans in your neck of the woods, can you? I will accept most reasonable offers for this one. *Shiny Jigglypuff, level 28 (14f15e33448123). Jigglypuff are hard to find in the first place, let alone as Shinies, so this one is a real catch. It is a somewhat rare Shiny, and so I will want a somewhat rare Shiny in return. I'm thinking something in the Pikachu family, specifically. *Shiny Mankey, level 39 (14f0f95d80a2ba). Another relatively easy to find Shiny, but not a bad one by any means. I'm not asking for anything special for this one. Just make me an offer and we'll see how it goes. *Shiny Poliwrath, level 75 (14f53cb4197ba0). Ahh, now we're talking. Complete with a good couple dozen levels behind it and a beautiful TM-borne moveset, you won't want to pass this offer up. Shiny Poliwrath don't come easy. Even if you do find a Shiny Poliwag, you gotta level it up to evolve it, and then you gotta get a Water Stone. But here, I've saved you the financial hassle. I'd prefer to get some more decent offers for this one. *Shiny Cloyster, level 68 (14f5bae1a37ca3). Good level, fully equipped with ideal moves, this Cloyster is ready to rock! Shiny Cloyster, as I understand it, aren't the easiest things in the world to get ahold of. You'll want to consider this one, and more importantly, you'll want to consider paying top dollar for this one. Whatever you offer me, it must be Shiny and it must be, worst case scenario, uncommon. *Shiny Tangela x4, three of them level 86 (14f55559842128, 14f5b9a13eb10c, 14f5bdad1f1543), the other one level 87 (14f5b9a2414e3a). We're done with amateur hour now, folks! Shiny Tangela. Hardcore stuff. And I have four of them, just waiting for your exorbitant offers. I expect top dollar for these beauties, as they did not come easy. I'm talking Cinnabar Island shinies, Shadow legendaries, non-legendary SnD coin exclusives, Shiny Lapras, Shiny Snorlax, the good stuff like that. *Shiny Seadra, level 69 (14f542a5998530). Another Shiny that while not uncommon, is still a tricky one to get your mitts on. And this baby comes with a set of varied special attacks. All you gotta do is trade, and you're ready for action. I expect something in the way of uncommon shinies in exchange for this beauty. Something you'd have to shell 5 SnD coins out for in the Adoption center, savvy? *Shiny Gyarados, level 87 (14f56472481b2a). Gyarados, a symbol of power, aggression, destruction. And it's red, to boot. Makes it look extra ferocious, does it not? And this here behemoth, this living, breathing embodiment of chaos and disaster, it can be yours. Why would you bother fiddling with that Magikarp when you can just offer up something of value and get the Gyarados, just like that? As with Seadra, I expect uncommon Shinies. *Shiny Omanyte, level 3 (14f5c1275053af). A blast from the past. Shiny Omanyte is available to anyone who beat Cinnabar Gym, but suppose you chose Kabuto? I'll take anything from uncommon Shinies to Shadow legendaries. Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ~i would like to trade for your cloyster, tangela, and omanyte(shinys) i dont no what to offer so look me up...game name is person~ Shadow Shop Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between, to the Shadow Shop. As the name suggests, this is your one and only spot to get that Shadow Pokemon you've been eyeing up. Our merchandise is as follows: *Shadow Charizard, level 88 (14f5bd1855edc2). Decently leveled, a popular species, nice moveset, what more could you want? I will only accept Shadow legendaries in exchange for this. No less. *Shadow Raticate, level 46 (14f5bd197de548). What does it take to get a top-percentage Raticate? Is it Shadowification? Well, this little guy can help you find out, and all it'll cost you is one little uncommon Shiny. *Shadow Fearow, level 81 (14f5bd1b2557e0). Top-level moves, high level, this Fearow really is something to be feared. It doesn't even require that much more training to hit the level cap, so what do you got to lose? Make your offers, and make 'em good. *Shadow Sandslash, level 33 (14f5bd1c87986a). Good, sturdy Pokemon, Sandslash. The Shadow version here is no worse. A solid fixer-upper, this Sandslash will fit right in with the rest of your team. Most reasonable offers accepted. Most of them. *Shadow Nidoqueen, level 27 (14f5bd1ed14c6c). This one needs some more training, but she'll be worth it. Most reasonable offers accepted. *Shadow Ninetales, level 41 (14f5bd20db1200). A semi-decent moveset, and she comes already evolved. I'll expect more-than-reasonable offers for this one. *Shadow Persian, level 29 (14f5bd22ce5f6c). Needs a lot of training. I won't deny that Persian in general aren't the best additions to any team, so I'll accept almost any offer. Almost. Try to make it at least kinda worth my while. *Shadow Poliwrath, level 36 (14f5bd23f20dc9). Not an easy one to nab, it's already evolved, and the moveset is an enviable one. A sound choice for any team. I expect very reasonable offers. *Shadow Alakazam, level 38 (14f5bd261ee45d). Attainable only through a nearly impossible to achieve achievement. I only nabbed this guy through a trade in the first place. Fully evolved and equipped with powerful special attacks. Offer me the good stuff for this one. The really good stuff. I'm talking stuff like Shadow legendaries, Shiny Lapras/Snorlax, the whole nine yards. *Shadow Magneton, level 39 (14f5bd280a2773). Moveset's coming along, and need I remind you this is the only Steel-type in the game? Anything in the Magnemite family is hard to get in this game at the moment, so you'll wanna lap this one up. Uncommon Shinies at the bare minimum. *Shadow Farfetch'd, level 38 (14f5bd2a83db08). The only way to get this is to get lucky enough to grab a Shadow Spearow in the Game Corner and then trade it for this. Well, now you only have to trade me an uncommon Shiny. Isn't that wonderful? *Shadow Hypno, level 39 (14f5bd2ca163b5). A good, solid choice. Most reasonable offers accepted. *Shadow Hitmonchan, level 30 (14f5bd2f0eee92). You want the piston-punching Hitmonchan? Look no further! A fabulous specimen, you won't want to pass it up. I will want an uncommon Shiny for this, at the very least. *Shadow Weezing, level 35 (14f5bd33c8bde9). The Poison-type at its finest. You won't want to miss out on this opportunity, so make me a reasonable offer now and see how it goes. *Shadow Rhydon, level 91 (14f5bd357899f8). My highest-level Shadow, and it can be yours. A mere four levels away from the level cap, this Rhydon can become an instant powerhouse on your team with the greatest of ease. I will take no less than a Shadow legendary for this, however. *Shadow Kangaskhan, level 46 (14f5bd37465722). A solid physical attacker, hard to find, and fits well into any team. Break out the uncommon Shinies for this one, folks. *Shadow Seadra, level 46 (14f5bd38d7a57e). The Shadow version of the rare Seadra. A real gem in today's market, and you'd have to be a stupid idiot to pass it up. Uncommon Shinies and Shadow legendaries are preferred, but I'll take almost any reasonable offer. *Shadow Starmie, level 35 (14f5bd3bdc4d05). First offer gets it. No questions asked. *Shadow Mr. Mime, level 28 (14f5bd3db856bf). Only way to get this one is to trade that hard-earned Shadow Abra for it. Which, if you'll recall, requires beating the Saffron City level with Pokemon beneath a certain level. Nearly an impossibility. I expect no less than Shadow legendaries and/or the rarest of Shinies. *Shadow Scyther, level 49 (14f5bd3f824cf8). A good, solid choice. Comes equipped with False Swipe to facilitate all your catching needs. Won't take much, merely an uncommon Shiny, maybe two, but I'll consider all reasonable offers. *Shadow Ditto, level 42 (14f5bd43c6627b). Don't feel like Transforming? This Ditto comes with Shadow Rush, so it can attack directly. Good, solid choice, albeit slightly gimmicky. I'll accept most reasonable offers for it. *Shadow Porygon, level 23 (14f5bd424a78a8). A solid choice, nice varied moveset, and it gains a lot in the way of evolutions in the PTD sequel(s) to come. Offer me at least one uncommon Shiny, and you just might find this baby coming your way. *Shadow Snorlax, level 43 (14f5bd30ca53fa). Only a fool would pass this up, such a rarity. It even comes equipped with the Pay Day attack, so it can pay for itself in no time flat. Offer me good stuff. If you're not willing to dish out the Shadow legendaries or the rare Shinies, I'll want several uncommon Shinies at bare minimum. Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Victini 'R' Us Hi there, and welcome to Victini 'R' Us, your number one Victini source. You need a Victini? You came to the right place. Unless otherwise stated, all our merchandise is at level 1, with the moves Confusion, Quick Attack, and Focus Energy. But greatness does not come cheap. Our stock is limited, and while we aim to please, we also aim to profit. The following offers will be automatically accepted; 3-6 uncommon Shinies (anything that would cost 5 SnD coins) 2-3 rare Shinies (anything that would cost 10 SnD coins) 1-4 non-Shadow legendary/ies (anything that would cost 20 SnD coins) Any number of Shadow legendaries, including Shadow Victini. When informing us of an offer you made, please note the number of the Victini you want (the number to the left of the Trade ID), so we can more efficiently clear away the listing. Thank you. Our merchandise is as follows: 1 (14f57f93e917d0) 2 (14f57f8e93fd69) 3 (14f57f8a6bdb0b) 4 (14f57f9dc606f1) 5 (14f57f90bbe40d) 6 (14f57f8454e7a0) 7 (14efa30fac0d44) (This one knows Searing Shot!) 8 (14f57f9e176df5) 9 (14f57f9475bf8f) 10 (14f57f9b454293) 11 (14f57f9b70cdc0) 12 (14f57f9bd42d29) 13 (14f57f9d9a418d) 14 (14f57f9df8c22b) 15 (14f57f88b23aed) 16 (14f57f896b69d6) 17 (14f57f98ea8937) 18 (14f57f93043abd) 19 (14f57f921a4e4f) 20 (14f57f850a2aa0) 21 (14f57f85c80acb) 22 (14f57f8f65cd27) 23 (14f57f87edf41d) 24 (14f57f90297d94) 25 (14f57f9b2a5b65) 26 (14efa31c8ed629) (This one knows Searing Shot and is level 20!) 27 (14f57f8b0731b1) 28 (14f57f95655579) 29 (14f57f9aab0fa8) 30 (14f57f8d0e95e8) 31 (14f57f97c6e4a2) 32 (14f57f98826772) 33 (14f57f96e9f6c5) 34 (14f57f984d9ac7) 35 (14f57f973a67b2) 36 (14f57f977936e1) 37 (14f57f9b9b1a49) 38 (14f57f86a80a34) 39 (14f57f98043caf) 40 (14f57f873ce329) 41 (14f57f9af0a846) 42 (14f57f8dd2075c) Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Chez Pixel Bonjour, and welcome to Chez Glitch. Here, we specialize in one Pokemon and one Pokemon alone; Missingno. We will accept most offers for our wares. We are aware that there is currently an ongoing Mystery Gift for our merchandise. It matters not to us, we can wait patiently until it is over. Once there is demand, we will have supply. For the convenience of everyone concerned, kindly inform us of which number Missingno. you want, si vous plait. It is mainly so we can remove the proper listing that much quicker. Merci. Our merchandise is as follows: 1 (14f5546ec54cfe) 2 (14f554706aa507) 3 (14f5546c8bd488) 4 (14f5546f96263b) 5 (14f55469a5fd79) 6 (14f55468e917b6) 7 (14f5546aa11a15) 8 (14f5547123a6e3) 9 (14f5546b6e8a01) Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Giveaway Garage Hello, and welcome to Giveaway Garage. That's right, folks! Everything you see here goes not to the highest bidder, but to the first bidder. We will accept literally anything and everything in exchange for this stuff, from a Shiny Mew to a level 2 Rattata! Take your pick: *Shiny Paras, level 25 (14f4edb614880f). *Shiny Tentacool, level 40 (14efa38f1a5b7a). *Shadow Onix, level 1 (14f5c13180ce03). *Shadow Onix, level 24 (14f5bd292649d4). *Shadow Lickitung, level 29 (14f5bd32164471). Missingno. Master 2 00:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC)